User talk:AdventureWriter28
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jūshirō Ukitake page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 15:51, 18 May 2011 Hey Hey how are you? :I'm good too :) SO you watch Bleach huh? Who's your fave character? ::Yep I'm a Yoruichi fan. Soi-Fon and her relationship is kinda creepy though, and I don't mean because they are both females, it just Soi-Fon looks like a stalker type lol :P :::haha yeah they are funny. So do you like Ichigo? I hate him. ::::Haha yeah I do. His impulsiveness and recklessness is just like Naruto and I hate characters who are copied from another character XD yep Yep i hate most of them XD :Bye :D Cite Notes Hello, I saw your post on Yyp's talk page. The citations are just where you can find each piece of information. Every piece of information added to this site needs to have a reference. You can add one by typing Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 1-3 or Bleach anime; Episode 322. Hope that helps-- Citations are just our way of ensuring that all information here is correct and matches the Canon as established by Tite Kubo!! Manga overrides Anime in most circumstances but Anime references can still be used if the information doesn't directly conflict with what is established already by Kubo in the Manga!! Anime arcs we usually keep them marked out just to establish why a lot of the information conflicts with established information from the Manga!! Glad that you are interested in learning about how things are done here and not jumping in with spamming everything without good cause or references as many hav done before!! We just like being an accurate site with things quotes and refs as proof!! Enjoy!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Well it took me a long while before I was editting anything here, only really been in the last 9 months or so that I've been really helping out!! So you can take your time!! If there are quotes you want to add, just give the the instance you think they were said during and I can quickly look on one of the Manga sites for a reference for you!! Of course you can do that yourself if you have the time!! But don't worry about it, I don't mind helping out!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 06:06, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Hey, AW28! Regarding your renaming post, thanks for bringing up that issue. It is relatively easy to rename a page. Just go to the triangle next to the edit button, and on the drop-down menu, it will give you an option to rename the article. Just letting you know. Also, can you check the Koga (Adventures) page on the Pokemon Wiki to see if it is any good? Thanks, 03:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Tenses Regarding your question to '''Godisme', articles should be in present tense. The exception being the history sections. 09:28, July 23, 2011 (UTC)